Zoobook
by master of gray
Summary: Judy doesn't have many opportunities to talk to the animals she cares about back home. So when she does get the time she uses Zootopia's favorite social network.


Disclaimer; I don't own this franchise or any of its related media. If I did there'd be a unicorn in it as well.

Zoobook

 **Judy Hopps: January, 1/25/2016 5:43 pm.**

Dear family and friends, it's me Judy. I apologize for my long wait on updating you on my happenings here in my new life in Zootopia and I'm sure Mom and dad most be fidgety for a phone call or letter by now. It's just I have been so busy with being both a new comer and a police officer that I have had little time to fill you guys in. So let me begin with saying I miss everybody and hope there doing well while I'm here making my dreams come true.

I can still remember Buster saying how he couldn't believe I was going off to be a popo and Jessica was stunned, she had always thought as a singer at a nightclub she was the most adventurous member of the family.

Last time I saw Bunnyburrow was right before I boarded the train. I was so excited I kept my ear buds in and listened to Gazelle's Try everything the whole ride there. I still can't believe I'm living in the same city as a famous pop star.

I won't lay my new home; an apartment for one is a little small, even for a rabbit it is a bit tiny and it has the ugliest wallpaper I've ever seen. It's only good feature past being shelter is that I have a great view of the city. At night with all the neon and fluorescent lights on the tall buildings and towers of the city look amazing.

The police academy was a challenge but an adventure to. All those different animals there to make a difference and I was one of them. It was hard but I came out at the top of my class and graduated highly. Everyone was so impressed with my high marks and that I was the first rabbit to enter the police force that the Mayor himself congratulated me personally. Did you know that in some parts of the world they call Zootopia Zootropolis instead.

Oh let me tell you about some of the people that I met so far. No real friends yet… or a boyfriend candidate but some really interesting characters.

The first and in my opinion the most inspiring person I met had to be the Mayor of the city Leodore Lionheart. I remember watching him off the TV and listing to him as he spoke of his opinions of mammal society. But standing there looking up at him from head to toe was like meeting the president and a movie star all at once. He's also better looking in person than on the flat screen. Those dark brown eyes and that thick gold main alongside that regal bearing and that air of pride around him, Lola would have swooned. Mayor Lionheart has all the presents of a king and I think I heard rumors that he was a descendant from a famous lion king from history ago but looking at him a specially in the face I can't help but think that he reminds me a great deal of Shere Khan. I know it's crazy there to different species of cats and people as well with Lionheast's plaintive views clear and equal and the infamous Shere Khan one of the richest businessman's in his day was a huge believer in the power of the food chain. It's just his chin, mouth, brawl, and the curve of his ears all kind of resemble the king of tiger's a little bit but the mayor's expression is just too innocent and hopeful to truly be related to such a character.

Next has to be the people I work with at the police station. There are hundreds of officers there; from Lions and tigers and bears and elephants, hippos, to rams and of course me. I've only been there a few days and haven't had the opportunity to meet everyone but I can tell you about the few that I have made acquaintance if only briefly with.

The first is my partner on the job officer McHorn. He's a rhino and has been on the force for a while now, he's middle aged and is a little jaded from all his years in the service. But for the most part he's cool headed and knows the inns and outs of being a police officer.

Then there's Officer Benjamin Clawhauser. He's the police receptionist at the station; he's a huge Gazelle fan, a spotted cheetah, and he's over weight. But he has a sweet face and good personality. He's easy to be around and get along very well. I think he might be my first friend here in the city. The only problem with Benjamin is that he has a lot of body image in securities. But all together he's a great guy.

Finely there's the captain of the police force, Chief Bogo. He's a cape buffalo and if you haven't guessed it my boss. I think he served in the military, because of the golden stars pined on his uniform collar. He's also good looking as far as Buffalos goes. Brown eyes a muscular upper body and this deep commanding British voice. When I first heard him speak it sent shivers down my back. Oh I hope am not developing a crash on my boss, it would be like having one on a schoolteacher back in high school. The Chief is stern and no nonsense and a little prejudiced, he was very displeased with having me work under him. I think I was a step out of his comfort zone or something. But in time I'm sure he'll see there was nothing to worry about.

Oh gosh look at the time. It's late and I have to get up early tomorrow. Well I hope that's enough for now. I'll Post more happenings in my life and keep you guys filled in when I can. Can't wait to hear from all of you, till later. Family and friends, I love all of you. Judy Hopps.

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


End file.
